Darkest Hour
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: With the War finally over, it would be a time to Celebrate and rebuild right?...Wrong, Mobius is already on the brink of collapse and Infinite knew it was time to strike, since his enemys would never know what was about to happen to the world.
1. Wake up call and Preparing

It was quiet, very quiet, in fact it was too quiet in the dark bedroom. Not a sound was heard, no loud noise can be heard for miles from the dark room. No yelling, screaming and definitely no explosions were heard as well.

Just peace and quiet within the darkness, no enemy's to fight. No army's to be taken down and definitely no light to Obliterate the darkness surround the room...

Except a small flick coming from a Ruby with a few specks of fur surrounding it like it was attach to something, gave off a low quiet humming sound with it slowly rising up and down.

It was the only sound heard in the dark bedroom and it certainly had a soothing tone to it. Along with the light too, it gave a small flicker of hope to light up the darkness surrounding the bedroom.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

A loud alarm blared through the dark bedroom follow by a groan and a crack of something being smash in the darkness.

"Damn clock, thought I set it to the radio setting when it goes off" a tired male voice grunted in the darkness followed by a yawn.

A dark figure rose up from the darkness and threw its feet over the side of the bed letting out a sigh as it clutch its head. It stretch its body while the ruby gave off a quiet hum. Another sigh escape his lips before looking over his shoulders at something in the darkness then back at the alarm clock he smash.

It still work, just the covering was cracked and the clock read six a.m.

 _"Gotta get that repair later...again...oh boy"_

He put a soft hand over his muzzle and strokes it before patting the Ruby attach to his chest, a soft smile forms on his muzzle.

 _"Wouldn't have survive without the Phantom Ruby bonded to me"_ he thought to himself before stretching again and getting up off the bed _"Well, might as well get up and start the day, 'We' have a big day plan today"_

He navigates through the darkness being careful not to trip over anything since it was pitch black in the bedroom he was staying in.

The sound of a couple doors sliding open are heard as he proceeds inside with the doors closing behind him and a light turning on by itself.

When the light turn on, the figure shields his eyes, proceeds over to a shower in the corner, turning the water onto hot and also turning on a radio embedded in the wall next to the shower as he steps in and the door closes.

The hot water hitting along his black fur sting abit but he didn't care, he love taking hot showers for it clear his mind and wash away all the stress in him.

He let his white hair get completely soak up with the hot water along with his black bushy tail with some white at the end of his tail. It felt so relaxing and calm.

Even the bathroom itself began to steam up a lot from the hot water, making it all misty inside. It was so misty not a thing could be seen.

 _"This is the life I've wanted, the life i need and the life I want it to be"_ the Jackal thought to himself gently patting the Ruby on his chest and closing his eyes listening to the radio.

 _"And in other news today, it has been eight monthes since Möbius was freed from the clutches of the Eggman Empire all thanks to Sonic, the Resistance and G.U.N"_

A smirk form on his muzzle and he gave a quiet chuckle listening to the radio since he didn't care what they reported.

 _"The world has come together to help rebuilt what was destroyed during the 'War' and there still hasn't been any sign of Eggman since his defeat at his 'Fortress'"_

He kept listening to the radio curious to see if they were going to report anything else besides the past.

 _"Also in the news today, tensions between countries have escalated after peace talks within 'Shamar' broke down again last night over the worlds final Oil rigs within the 'Northern Sea', expert analysis suggest countries everywhere are gearing up for another war but United Federation officials have dismiss those claims saying Negoiations are proceeding as normal and a solution has been found to solve the 'Oil crisis"_

"It's a lie" the Jackal said to himself and begins washing his white hair.

 _"While the 'Northern Sea' oil rigs are the only ones operational, it is only a matter of time before the oil drys up and the world falls into a 'Global Energy Crisis'"_

"Good, that's great to hear"

The Jackal rinses his hair underneath the shower, smiling to himself.

 _"They may have won the war against the 'Doctors' Empire but the world is already on the brink of collapsing, just need a final push and everything can be set"_ the Jackal thought to himself smirking, turning off the water and reaching for a black towel outside the shower, drying off.

 _"Also in other news, three cargo ships have disappeared off the coast of 'Shamar'; the ships were said to contain highly dangerous experimental 'G.U.N' military equiptment, G.U.N has dismiss these claims saying they only contain supplies for Holoska"_

"Guess Metal Sonic raid to retrieve those 'UMGs' was a sucess after all" Infinite said smirking to himself, stepping out of the shower and putting the towel on the rack before going over to a sink, taking out a comb and combing his white hair.

 _"And finally in the news this morning, G.U.N and Resistance Forces have successfully stopped a massive invasion from the remains of-."_

Having heard enough, Infinite goes over turning off the radio before heading back over to the mirror too finish combing.

-m-

"Isn't it a glorious sight, after all these years things are finally going my way" a monotone voice said to itself walking along a railing, above a dark large room that almost look like a hanger.

"Of course it is Metal sir, we have done quadruple simulation tests and scanning to make sure the 'UMGs', retrieved the other day, are ready to go"

The robotic blue hedgehog looks at the Eggbot following him with his red optical eyes.

"And are they?" He asked again

The Eggbot nods its head at Metal Sonic as they reach the end of the railing towards a small console with a big red button.

"Excellent finally," Metal said looking at the red button before pushing it "my dream is about to come to fruition, these 'UMGs' along with the 'Cerberus' creations will finally cause true Chaos and Fear...and with the world so close to the brink, all we need to do is make that big push...to begin Anew"

Lights came on from the cieling above and shine down onto the floor below, revealing rows of huge Machines that were dangerous equipt and ready to be use for combat.

 _"Pretty soon, the world will change...and a new one will rise from the Ashes"_

He grip his right metallic hand into a fist shaking it before pumping it in the air.

"The world won't know what'll hit'em"

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over at the Eggbot.

"Yes What is it?"

"What are your plans for 'Angel Island'?" the Eggbot asked Metal.

"Scrap it, I'm not waisting precious resources taking over a floating island and use the Master Emerald to fix this planet"

He knew very well than to rely on a energy source that can be use against him. It's happen in the past before and it wasn't going to happen in the present. He pushes the red button again and the lights shining down on the rows of machines turn off before he turns around walking way from the Console with the Eggbot following him.

"What's the Status with the Oil Ocean Refinery and Chemical Plant?" Metal ask the Eggbot as they were heading towards an elevator.

"The Oil Ocean Refinery is still standing with nothing to report, the Fleet station there has reported nothing out of the ordinary" the Eggbot replied.

"And the Chemical Plant?" Metal asked again with the two of them heading into an elevator, he pushes a button with the door closing and the elevator goes up.

"Ninety-Five percentage of the Plant is repair sir, it will be fully repair up and running in a couple days"

"Good, what's the Status of the 'Death Egg' undergoing repairs"

"Ninety-Seven percent of the Death Egg is repair Metal and the two Chaos Emeralds you wanted transport there for the main and back-up power source are set to arrive by the end of the day"

Air escape from his ventilation as he puts a hand on his metal forehead rubbing it abit.

 _"Thank Chaos, the stressfulness Of making sure those three major things are up, running and fully repair are 'Vital' for the 'Aftermath' which is going to happen soon"_

Another sigh escape from his ventilation before he looks at the Eggbot as the elevator reaches its destination and the doors open up revealing two Mobians who look like they were about to enter the elevator.

"Good, Very Good, you can go now, I need to speak with him" he replied to one of the Mobians wearing a mask that covered up its whole face except one eye is seen on the right side of the mask

"Yes sir" the Eggbot said scooting out pass the two Mobians before they enter the elevator and the doors closed.

A slight ominous humming came from the Ruby attach to the mask Mobian chest.

"Sleep well Infinite?" Metal ask the Mask Jackal crossing its arms looking up at the elevator heading to another floor.

The mask Jackal looked over at its Ally and gave a nod before he look over at the other Mobian in the elevator.

"You okay," Infinite ask the other Mobian gently putting a glove on his partner red furry shoulder "if you don't want to come out into the chilly air.."

A smile form on the Mobian lips and he gave him an assuring look.

"I'll be fine Infinite, I'll handle the sub-freezing temperature here and...I wanna be out there with you when Metal gives his live speech"

"Okay, just let me know if you get cold and we'll go inside"

A small nod is given in response to Infinite being very concerned about him and his well-being. He liked that.

The elevator doors open up as they reach their destination and Metal steps out with Infinite walking right next to the robotic hedgehog and the red Mobian walking behind Infinite.

It was time to get down too business.


	2. Two hour delay

"So, what's the current status of the Doctor"

"Still being the handyman he is, making toys for those Mobian kids in that village on the other side of Möbius and it's true, he doesn't remember a thing who he was before"

"Lets hope it stays that way, your last report said the villagers respect him"

"They do and some of them weren't happy with a couple G.U.N Agents sent to Eliminate him"

"Didn't it say two hedgehogs duke it out before the G.U.N Agents left after the misunderstanding was cleared up"

"Apparently so, too bad the world doesn't know what's coming soon"

"I agree with you on that"

A door slides open and the three of them enter the command room fill with Eggbots giving status reports over Coms and triple checking everything, making sure it's in order so not a single mistake is made or a tiny calculated error is miss.

Infinite and the red furry Mobian stop in the middle of the command room as Metal proceeded over to an observation window and looked outside to see it snowing. It's definitely a clear day with clouds in the sky, light snowflakes falling from the sky and in the distance were snowy mountains.

A beautiful sight it is and so was the large arena down below outside. Technically, it wasn't an arena, more like a large huge platform with metal platings embedded in the rock that could fit twenty-five infantry divisions on it or several large ships.

 _"This is where the broadcast will began and finally the end of everything...no more luxury, no more living the Fantasy dreams...Möbius_ _will finally wake up to see what Reality really is"_

He grips one of his metallic hands into a fist as it shakes abit.

 _"Nothing to hold us back now and one of my 'Dreams' is about to become a reality"_

Air came out of his ventilation and he uncurled his fist rubbing his hands together.

"Just two more hours left to go" he said to himself loud enough for Infinite to hear him.

A frown form across his lips behind his mask and he cross his arms tapping one of his hi-top boots on the metal plating floor.

"Two more hours?" Infinite ask his Ally not expecting this, was there something Metal forget to discuss with him that cause such a delay.

The red furry Mobian look at Infinite then over at Metal turning around and walking back over to them.

"Apologies sir, everything is already schedule as plan for the 'Broadcast', the minor delay is just covering our tracks so our enemies don't track our location where we will be broadcasting from" Metal replied to Infinite and crosses his arms as well.

Two villains/Allies glaring at each other in a stare down before Infinite nods in approval of Metal reply accepting it.

"I suppose theirs always a delay in something," he sighs to himself looking over at the red furry Mobian for a moment then back at Metal "we'll be in the cafeteria, contact me in the next two hours, we don't wanna miss this"

Metal nods his head and watch Infinite take the red Mobian hand in his as the two exit the command room.

 _"Wonder if that 'pup' will be able to handle it once the 'Silos' are launch"_

-m-

It was quiet in the elevator, none of the two Mobians spoke to one another since neither of them knew what to say to the other. The red furry Mobian stood in the middle of the elevator and Infinite was in the corner with his arms cross looking up at the floor numbers nearing their destination.

Definitely very quiet except the humming coming from the ruby.

A small cough got Infinite attention and he looks over at the red Mobian.

"Everything okay?" the red Mobian ask going over to the Jackal side and leaning up against the wall with his arms cross too.

"Yeah, just wish Metal could've told me about this minor delay...I really wanna get this done"

"It could've happen overnight last night while we were sleeping...I don't know much about operation planning but the unexpected is the unexpected...life works in mysterious ways"

The Jackal nods his head and looks back over at the elevator door since they were nearing the floor they would be at.

"...how are you feeling right now?.." Infinite asked the red furry Mobian looking back at him.

He gave the Jackal a soft smile with a nod.

"I'm okay Infinite, I'll make it through you don't have to worry about me" the red Mobian assure the Jackal with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Infinite nods his head back at the red Mobian. He was feeling a little bit akward being alone in the elevator not because of his partner next to him but the fact he was chatting to someone that he knows very well.

 _"Known him for eight months now after the war was over and...!"_

A bing snaps the Jackal out of his thoughts and he sees the doors open meaning they reach their floor.

"Come on lets go get some food" Infinite said taking the red Mobian hand who nods in response smiling abit.

-m-

"Are you sure your not going to attack Angel Island sir?" An eggbot asked Metal Sonic looking out the observation window and seeing Eggbot soldiers gather out outside onto the large platform in the freezing cold air since it was beginning to snow.

"I told you before, I'm not wasting precious resources on one single piece of rock and use it to destroy that bothersome blue hedgehog and his 'Allies' along with the Resistance" Metal replied sternly not even looking at the Eggbot

"But Your last encounter with the blue one show how determined you were to attack Angel Island, take control of it and use the Master Emerald energy to defeat him once and for all"

Metal grip his metallic hand into a grip and slowly looks at the Eggbot who step away from the robotic hedgehog not wanting to get torn apart.

"And after Analyzing the Situation, it's clear to me something bound to go wrong that will clearly work in the enemies favor...scrap the operation, reassign the Units and Attack force part of that operation to the Death Egg Fleet...they will be useful in the days ahead"

The Eggbot quickly nods its head and orders were given to other Eggbots before it became loud in the command room as Metal Sonic looked back out the window seeing more Eggbots coming out onto the large platform outside.

 _"It's almost time...everything almost ready for this planet, how long I've waited for this moment"_

Nothing going to stop him this time, he has carefully plan this operation for the last eight months in secret away from the eyes of the world. Its been a long eight months for him to get too this day and now Victory will surely be his.

 _"The Resistance won't survive, G.U.N chain of command won't survive, all the Governments of the world won't survive, all the military's might and infrastructures won't survive and the world's Corruption will finally be cleanse away in a wave of fire...and no one will believe it until it's too late"_

More air escape from his ventilation as he rubs his Metallic hands together. Soon, very soon, the beginning of a new world was about to rise from the Ashes and the old world will be a thing of the past.


	3. Everything Ready and Jackals

Finishing up the last of his Breakfast biscuit, he licks the yolk off his fingers before crumpling the wrapper, tossing it in the garbage can behind and gets a napkin to clean up the mess on the table.

 _"Such delicious food to eat"_ he sigh happily to himself and reaches for his mask while looking over at the red Mobian eating his breakfast too.

A small smile forms on his white muzzle. He watch the 'red wolf' narrow his eyes up and gives the Jackal a smile too.

"You sure like those breakfast biscuits don't you Infinite" the red wolf said to the Jackal as he just finish up eating a ham and Egg sandwich.

The Jackal nods in response and puts his mask back on, hearing a hissing noise, as it attach back into place while adjusting it abit. He looks at the 'red wolf' and gets up from the table pulling a black hood over his head to cover up his white hair and revealing some black ceremonial clothing he has on along with a black hooded cloak.

It did add a little more intimedation to Infinite look. Like he was a monster underneath that clothing and only the left side of his eye is seen on his mask showing no facial expressions.

"Your really gonna wear that outside in the cold?" The red wolf ask while throwing some paper wrappers away too and watching Infinite put his sharp gloves back on.

"Yes I am" Infinite responded to the wolf looking directly at him.

The Red wolf heard infinite voice through the mask as it sound intimidating too him but he's grown use to it though.

"That voice module in your mask sure makes you sound like your in charge infinite" He smile at the Jackal and grabs a Mask off the table too before getting up revealing he also has some Clothing on as well.

The red wolf had long black jeans with a white long sleeve hooded sweater on as well and a brown utility belt wrapped around his chest and waist. He even had a black belt on too. Along with green and white boots with white shoe-laces. He even had sharp metal black gloves on as well.

"Do I look okay Infinite for the live broadcast Infinite?" He asked him looking at his own Mask in his Metal glove hands.

The mask look the same as infinite's Mask except it has a black shaded visor along the eye sight. Not only that, it had a built in voice module too.

"You look fearless" Infinite respond to him with a warm compliment and a nod.

The red wolf looks at Infinite for a moment then back at the mask before putting it on over his head. It covered up his face and a hiss sound was heard as it attach into place before adjusting it perfectly. He pull the white hood over his head and he look like a different person in front of Infinite who gave him a nod of approval.

"That mask suits you well"

"Thanks"

-m-

The sound of footsteps are heard down the corridor as Metal just been inform everything was all ready for the live Broadcast. He contact Infinite a few minutes ago too meet up with him in the elevator.

 _"Everything is ready...finally, History in the making, no more waiting is needed, time to show Mobius what reality is finally made of"_

The Elevator doors open and three of them step into the elevator, Metal at the center, the Red wolf on his left and Infinite on his right. A rare but truly inspiring moment too take part of and No heroes to stop them.

"Everything all coordinated and ready?" Infinite ask Metal wanting to make sure there wasn't another delay.

"Everything is covered and untracked, they won't find us during the 'Broadcast'"

"And what of that 'Exception' I asked for?" The Jackal asked crossing his arms with the red wolf looking at Infinite.

 _"Exception?"_ the red wolf wonder what he meant by that.

"As promise Infinite, that 'Place' will avoid the 'Disaster' about to befall this planet...I sent 'them' a warning message three days prior too today...should've given the 'Valley' enough time to get too safety"

"Thank you Metal...I appreciate it" Infinite respond a sigh of relief coming from his mask.

"What are you two talking about?" The red wolf asked them seeing Infinite look at him before the elevator doors open and a blast of cold freezing air blew against them.

"I'll tell you after this is done 'Gadget'" the Jackal told the red wolf as the trio step out onto the metal platform seeing it crowd up with many different types of robots.

 **-Two hours earlier-**

Somewhere elsewhere on the other side of the planet, in a green lushful valley with Nature seen everywhere. It was calm, peaceful and a wonderful scene to see. Few buildings spread out everywhere throughout the large like valley. Large as a county, hilltops cover in green grass, lakes in different parts of the place, rivers and even forests too with different plant life as well.

Such a place to be at, away from the busy city's and loud noises. Just calm, quiet and peacefulness.

On the cement road, a convoy of Military vehicles with Dark green plating were seen Escorting a few limo vehicles. Obviously whoever was in these vehicles seem very important. Not only that there were some Transport jeeps along with trucks too. Definitely some kind of Military presence as the large convoy was heading towards some mountains nearby covered up with trees stretch for Miles.

Inside one of the limos, there were about four Jackals minding their own business none of the talking to one another. A couple of them were looking out the windows watching the world drive by like the end of the world is about too happen.

"Why were we called back to the 'Valley' on such urgent notice?" One of the Jackals spoke in a male voice.

The Jackal that spoke first had a green headband around his head with Black gloves, a white scarf around his neck and black hi-top shoes with silver lining and metal plating attach underneath the shoes.

"Oh my gosh Seth, for the fifth time now," a female voice said from one of the Jackals as she looked away from the window and towards Seth sitting across from her "we don't know, we would be told once we got to the mountain bunker"

The female Jackal wore a green tank top, dark brown cargo pants with the tank top tucked in, there was a brown belt buckle around the cargo pants too, she did look a little bit slender along with her chest sticking out abit. She also wore black gloves with Silver lining along with Black hi-top boots too with Silver Metal plating attach underneath her boots.

"If we are going to the Mountain Bunker Linda, surely something big is going on" another male Jackal said across from her in the limo that was sitting next to Seth.

This male Jackal had a red Bandana around his neck covering up his white scarf underneath it, he wore brownish-Tan gloves along with tan boots with Metal plating attach underneath the boots.

"You sure about that Hunter?" Linda asked crossing her arms along her chest and looking at Hunter.

He shrugged his shoulders with a nod of a possibility, after all anything is possible to happen pretty soon.

"You think our 'Leader' would send the 'Militia' after us, I call it an 'Overkill'" the final Jackal in the limo said in a male voice with the other three looking at him.

The Jackal had sports tape wrapped around both his arms and legs, black sharp gloves along with Black shoes with silver lining and metal plating attach underneath the shoes along with a white scarf around his neck and a red beret hat.

"Leng why would you think it's an 'Overkill'?" Linda asked Leng who was polishing a small ax with a grey cloth.

He glance up at her and shrugs his shoulders "Why would 'She' send the 'Militia' 'Special Forces' after us, 'Us' a regular yet formally infamous 'Squad'" Leng asked sitting back up in his seat and adjusting his red beret abit before putting the small ax on a Utility belt wrapped around that had a few other small sharp polish axes as well.

She open her mouth to say something but close it. He had a good point, why Them?

Whatever was going on, the convoy escorting them along with the other limos had arrived at the entrance of the mountain bunker.

They would be lucky since pretty soon, the planet was about to change.

-m-

 **Jackals??? Wonder what's going to happen to Mobius? Has anyone figured it out, cause I have.**

 **Everything will be reveal in the next chapter or the chapter after that. What are you up too Metal and Infinite.**

 **And Gadget, you too?**

 **Hope you all like the chapter. I finally found my motivation to work my storys' again.**

 **And now**

 ** _End Transmission_**


	4. Speech

**Onto the next chapter everyone yaaay.**

 **Anyway, things are beginning to get serious now.**

 **Let's begin.**

-m-

Crazy, very Crazy indeed more like Psychotic, oblivious and flabbergasted. This will be the first time life gets very serious. It has been serious before in the past but today is very serious and committed.

The room very much empty, large oval shape table with lots of chairs luxury computers chairs and handles at the side along with wheels at roll the chair back. Custom-made too since it's better that way. Regular white cieling tiles, black carpet flooring, Marbe tan and white walls and a projector on the cieling pointing at one of the walls.

The fake plant decor over by the doors did add some regularity and professionalism but more decor should've been place. It will be too late for that now.

 _"Never would've thought three days ago I would be waking up to that Anonymous message and now, here I am inside a Mountain Bunker just waiting for Doomsday to happen"_

A black Sharp metal claw, from a Metal claw like glove with silver lining, wipe along the forehead moving some of the white hair out of the way before the being leans backwards in the chair looking up at the cieling with a sigh escaping the white muzzle.

 _"Wonder what Mobius will look like soon, maybe a gigantic wasteland with 'Radiation' in some parts of the globe with Nature reclaiming it's land or all of civilization completely wiped out? I have no idea, what matters right now is preparing for the Aftermath, they thought I was crazy when I use some of the Valleys 'Gold' to purchase these mountains including this enormous bunker built inside of it"_

A small chuckle escape from lips from the being chuckling a little remembering the memory.

 _"Look whose laughing now"_

A smile form on the beings lips before a knock is heard on the door and the smile change to a frown. It didn't want to be interrupted but time wasn't friendly at the moment.

"Come in" a female voice replied since the being in the room was female.

The door open and in step a female looking Jackal. She close the door behind her and gave the being across the oval table a bow.

"Ma'am" the female Jackal greeted

"Spare me the Details and get right to the point...Did you and your Agents find 'them?'" the female being in the chair asked in a stern serious but yet concern tone.

The being in the chair narrowed her eyes at the female Jackal in the room with her. She examined her looking at her and could tell this one was in their middle twenties.

The female Jackal had red fur with some white at the tips of her ear, green eyes with a white muzzle and long red hair stoping at the waist. She wore Jet black combat pants along with black military tied-up boots metal plating attach underneath the boots, a long red bushy tail with some white at the tip of the tail, and black tanktop with her body looking a little slender with her chests sticking out abit. She even wore black gloves too.

"Y-Yes ma'am we found them, they just arrived a few minutes ago"

A sigh of relief escapes the female beings lips as she got up from the chair and went around over to the red Jackal giving her a pat on the shoulder and a friendly soft smile.

"Thank you Kasi...I knew I could trust you to bring'em back home to me"

The red Jackal nods her head quickly giving a nervous smile to the being in front of her.

The female being was a Jackal giving her a smile and surprisingly Kasi recieved a warm friendly hug from the Jackal. She slowly moves her arms around the Jackal back returning the embrace complete surprised at this action.

 _"I've never seen this side of Lyra before,"_ Kasi thought to herself as the Jackal named Lyra pulls her a little closer in the hug and feeling the pat on her back _"Oh dear, this is a little too close for comfort"_ she thought to herself her muzzle getting a little warm.

-m-

Here they were the four of them together in what look like a Break Room but it's completely empty except with the furniture and chairs of such. Red carpet on the floor, regular white painted cieling tiles a few tables spread out with regular chairs and such. There's even a flat screen tv on the wall as well as it giving off some kind of news report about the United Federations getting together with other world Leaders for some 'Summit'

She had here arms cross across her chest, sitting on the couch watching tv and lets out a boring sigh.

"Sighing won't get us anywhere Linda"

She looks over at Leng sitting on the couch with her Seeing him polishing another one of his axes like everything is okay.

"But it's been two hours since we arrived here at the Mountain Bunker, escorted to this Break room while they took our stuff to our 'personal quarters' they say and no one shown up yet to tell what's going on"

"I'm sure our 'Leader' had something to attend too, just gotta stay patience

A sigh escapes her lips and she looks over at her other two Jackal compatriots Hunter and Seth playing some kind of card game at the other corner of the Break room.

She facepalm herself before looking back up at the tv. The last two hours been completely boring with no one telling them what's going on. After they had arrived at the Mountain bunker with the Military convoy the four of them were escorted too the Break Room while their luggage they brought with them were taken elsewhere and she definitely isn't happy having her personal belongings taken.

 _"Someone gonna have an 'eye' taken out if any of my stuff is search through"_

She looks back over at Hunter and Seth, seeing the two of them get up and proceed over to Leng and Her.

"Ugh two hours and still counting wonder if anyone will show up" Seth replied with his arms behind his neck as he sat down on another couch across from Linda and Leng

Hunter took his seat on the couch Seth is on hearing the news reporter on the tv talking before it switch to another screen showing a big Auditorium with lots people in Uniform gathering at some kind of table preparing to sign some kind of Document.

"What's on the news here?" Hunter ask seeing the people on the tv both Humans and Mobians signing the document and they looked important.

"Some kind of Trade summit, I suppose they're trying solve the Oil Crisis that's been happening after the War eight months ago" Linda replied leaning back on the couch.

"Don't remind me, we were at the beginning of it all and barely made it out alive after that damn 'Hedgehog' kill part of our Squad and our squad leader disappearing without a trace" Seth butted in the conversation

"With me Usurpering your position and taking control of what's left our Squad" Linda added proudly reminding Seth with a smile only too recieve a pillow to the face by him

"That's the past and I fully acknowledge your position as-Mmph" Seth received a pillow to the face well by Linda.

"It's not nice to throw stuff at a women you know"

Seth took the pillow off his face and toss it onto another empty couch letting out a sigh not responding to Linda statement.

 _"And we are proud to have finally come up with an actual Solution for the Urgent 'Oil Crisis' situation-Zzzzzkkrkt"_

A sudden crackling sound on the TV got the four Jackals attention and they all look to see the screen go to static before it change again to another Screen showing a large platform metallic platform with Snow falling outside too.

"What the heck is all this?" Leng asked but no one knew the answer since someone hijack the signal on the tv.

It wasn't just there TV, what they didn't know was the radio waves and television waves all over Mobius were just Hijack and whoever's watching the broadcast would be seeing History in the Making. A disastrous one.

-m-

The moment of truth, today would be the day a new world will rise from the ashes. All the planning, building and preparing been worth it and now the time to strike is now.

The three of them arrived outside onto the platform. Metal looks up into the Sky seeing a few yellow bee Buzzers hovering in the along with several blue bee buzz-bombers. They all had cameras attach to where there Cannons would be at. He look directly in front of him and saw many different kinds of badniks in the audience but mostly Militaristc Egg Pawns.

This would be the Audience to witness history in the making while broadcasting live around the globe. Today, here and now reality will take over.

On the platform, there were Militaristic Egg Pawns as well but they had black armor plating instead of the white armor ones in the audience. Metal looks over his shoulder to see a two-tail robotic fox along with a red robotic Echidna among the higher ranking Egg Pawns on the platform with him, Infinite and Gadget.

 _"MT and MK are here, Mecha up in the observation room ready to activate the 'WMDS' once I give the command and Sil..."_

He ponder for a brief moment, an Ally of his wasn't here to witness the Historic moment about to take place. In fact he hasn't been able to locate him.

 _"...is somewhere, I know I'll find him again, when I do our group will be whole once again"_

A small static sound is heard on his built-in Radio.

 _"Everything ready sir, we are live Ten seconds"_

"Thank you Mecha, activate the weapons when I give the command"

 _"Understood sir"_

Air escape his ventilation shafts, it was time.

"Ready?" Infinite asked Metal who looks at him with a nod.

"Yes let's begin"

He look over at Gadget for a moment who gave him a nod too and he nods back at the red wolf before proceeding forward to the very front of the platform, lights shining down on Metal Sonic. Infinite and Gadget stopping a few feet behind him on both sides right and left.

Lights were on, cameras pointed directly at the robotic hedgehog and the world focusing their unwanted attention on Metal. Every tv channel, every Satellite, every news station and every signal hack to watch this glorious moment.

 _"And we are live"_

Metal nods putting his metallic hands behind his back as the cold wind blew some bits of snow along the platform.

 ** _"Attention Citizens of Mobius I, Metal Sonic, have come to deliver each and everyone of you a dire message of what's going to happen now. Today's the day History will be made and your so-called 'Heroes', who everyone relys on, can't do a thing about it this time."_**

-m-

 **" _Even the 'United Federations' and 'GUN' won't be able to do a thing about it either, they've forgotten what it truly means to be Strong. A government working together to help the citizens when they're taking advantage of the people they're pledge to help. A military organization sent to justify their actions to help create peace when in reality it creates more problems"_**

"What the heck is all this and how did our servers get hack?"

It was very chaotic within G.U.N central command. Staff, Personal and even tech personal we're scrambling to their servers back online since everything had been compromise by the live broadcast playing.

The G.U.N commander had a frown on his lips watching the live broadcast from his chair. He didn't understand what was going but what's important right was getting the servers back online. Everything was going alright earlier but a sudden virus had broken through their firewalls shutting everything down and allowing this live broadcast to be shown.

"Corporal is the servers fix yet?" The commander asked a G.U.N soldier nearby

"Not yet sir, Tech still working on it"

"Then Hurry it up"

-m-

 ** _"Even the most Scientific of Brains won't stop for what's about to happen, no matter how far civilization advances on Mobius their's always a way to knock it all down"_**

An anthropomorphic Platypus with white fur stared deeply at the monitor observing Metal Sonic giving his speech. So this is the Doctors greatest creation to rival a certain blue hedgehog. The platypus been in deep though ever since recovering an important person from a village on the other side of Mobius, he had some help though but it's been very difficult to get that important person back to their original self.

 _"Not only that, this 'Metal Sonic', it has such potiental to command an Army"_

The screen switch too different views of Metal Sonic giving a good view of the audience as well. Lots of different types of badniks watching Metal Sonic like they were loyal to him. Such free will for a robot, but what also interest the Platypus were those behind Metal Sonic. Not the robots on the platform but the two mask figures standing a few feet behind Metal Sonic. They look like two Mobians cause of the clothing they had on and one of them he recognized.

 _"So that one is the 'Infamous' Infinite I've heard of, back from the dead. News reports said he's dead even G.U.N confirmed it too after the war ended eight months ago but it look like he's alive and well, I'll need to take another look at the Doctors files once his operation is complete"_

He looked over at the other mobian standing behind Metal Sonic on the screen and could tell this one look a little bit determine with such confidence but also abit unease and nervous.

On the screen Infinite reach over and put a glove on the mobian shoulder who looks over at the Jackal for a moment giving him a nod as Infinite withdraws his hand.

 _"Looks like those two know each other"_

Footsteps enter the room he was in and looking over his shoulder saw two skunk mobians a grey one and a tan one too both muscular mercenary's

"Hey Doc, the Doctor all ready for his procedures" the tall tan one said

"This better be worth it Starline, you promise the Doctor would help us get revenge on that blue hedgehog" the short grey one said pointing at the Platypus

"Rough and Tumble, please I assure you both," He said putting his gloved hands up in defense with a smile "you'll get your revenge, now come it's time to remind the good old doctor who he truly is" he told both Skunk brothers before turning off the monitor and leaving the room with the skunk brothers following him.

The Platypus had his hands behind his back humming a tune to himself plus he wears a purple and red tuxedo with golden cuffs, orange pince-nez glasses, and webbed black gloves with the left one having a orange and reddish stone attached on the top and golden-tipped fingertips. He also wears black boots with golden buckles, red soles, medium-high heels, and upward-turned pointy toes. And he also wearing whitish-grey jean pants too.

The three of them enter another room at the other end of the hallway and saw the patient Starline been wanting to see for some time. Not only that, there was a tv monitor turned on still showing Metal Sonic speech.

The patient strapped to a table was human with a mustache and glasses on along with green and pink clothing.

"Please let me go, I don't have any money" the human panic trying to get free even though it's pointless "I can repair stuff though, anything you need fix I can rebuild"

"Relax Doctor," Starline smirk at the human heading over to the table as Rough and Tumble went to a side of the room letting the Platypus begin his work "I'm here to remind you who you truly are" he chuckled abit.

-m-

 ** _"Politics, Heroes, Laws, Policy's etc. There once was a time where everyone had the freedom to be given their own choices in life. But regretfully those days are gone due to the United Federation and G.U.N including other world leaders placing such restrictions around Mobius after the war eight months ago and before the War started last year"_**

The four Jackals kept their eyes on the screen watching the robotic hedgehog giving its speech about how Corrupt Mobius become before and after the war. It spoke some truth though, before the war they've heard rumors of countries, Allied to the United Federation, resources dwindling and running out of supplies.

"To think eight months after the war, the United Federation still has most of its influence around Mobius" Linda sighs facepalming herself reaching for the remote and prepared to turn the channel but when she turn the channel it still show Metal Sonic giving his speech. Same thing on the next channel and the next one. She tosses it over her shoulder and sighs while her compatriots ignore her except Leng who looks at her.

"Even if the United Federation still has influence doesn't our 'Leader' still resist in Allying the 'Valley' Militia with G.U.N?" He asked her crossing his arms.

Linda looks over at Leng and nods her head "yeah, she doesn't trust them one bit, despite all the Sanctions the United Federation put over the Valley, Our people living here still manage to get by"

"She's a remarkable Leader that's for sure," Hunter join in their conversation as he gets in a comfortable position "even in office, her main focus been helping only for our people living in here in the valley along with any other Mobian citizen living here too"

"Your very well inform" she looks at him

"I kept tabs on the news each night" Hunter simply replied.

Seth roll his eyes listening to the rest of his compatriots talk keeping focus on the tv screen.

-m-

A deep inhale is heard coming from his mask follow by a exhale. His red bushy tail blew in the wind shivering him up abit but he wasn't going to let the cold get too him. Putting a glove across his chest, he gave it a little pat calming his beating heart.

So many emotions ran through him; anxiety, fear, anxious, concern, nervousness and most of all relief. He didn't expect to get this far over the last eight months but Gadget felt honor to be apart in this moment.

 _"After today, Mobius will be different from now on...it's the only way to survive on this planet, move one step forward by taking two major steps back"_

Taking another deep breath letting it out he put his gloved hand back behind his back glancing over at Infinite. He seem so calm and cool staring out at the audience like everything's alright.

 ** _"And today is the day, marking the end of the United Federations and G.U.N, two corrupted groups along with the rest of the world that lie to the Citizens with fabrications of peace and Tranquility. But today that fabrication will be burn away._**

A strong cold gust of wind blew along the platform abit, snow brushing along Metal Shoulder.

 ** _"And Reality will finally set in where it should've been the whole time. Today, right here and now is the 'Last Day' of Civilization as we know it. And Today is the day Mobius finally Burns to Ashes"_**

The robotic Audience raise their right fists in the air as did the ones on the platform including Infinite and Gadget.

 ** _"FIRE"_**

The audience turns around to look out into the distance where the mountains were and what they'll be seeing to change Mobius forever.

-m-

 **What are you up too Metal Sonic?**

 **What do you readers think of this story so far? Should I continue it?**

 **Anyway, see everyone in the next chapter.**


	5. Nukes

**_"FIRE"_**

"Switch to Manuel Control"

"All Targets are lock on and ready for Launch"

"Every single Silo is open and Ready"

 _Beep_

The Big red button is push and Alarms sound throughout the Base.

At last the time to wake up has come.

-m-

Out in the distance of the mountains, snow fell to the ground making a nice snowy blanket with trees cover in snow too, a very beautiful picture to be taken. In fact, the whole valley is covered in snow with rivers froze up, the ground beginning to open up in different parts of the snowy valley, clouds forming with parts of the sunlight trying to break through. And red nose metal plating rising from the ground.

This valley will never be the same once the Missiles were launch. Too bad no one would be around to take a picture of this once beautiful snowy valley but that's how life is.

A countdown is heard throughout the valley, when it reach Zero. The Missiles launch into the air at high speed, each one launch every several seconds taking to the sky spreading out to different parts of the globe to hit their targets. The entire arsenal empty out of the valley as the snow mountains crumble like avalanches nothing to stop the destruction that's about to happen.

The whole badnik army along with Metal and Infinite watch in amazement seeing the trails of smoke spread out to different sections of the globe, this is the moment truth in Mobius history when the missiles strike their targets.

Gadget took a step back clutching his chest watching missiles sail into the sky before they blasted off to different sections of the globe. He took a deep breath from his mask and lets it out, it's shocking too see such dangerous weapons flying through the air but it's worth it.

 _"Everything will be okay in the 'New World', I just know it will"_

-m-

"Sir, we have inbound Nukes approaching our vector"

That sentence got G.U.N Central command more chaotic and even panicking too since the main screen shows a few missles approaching G.U.N headquarters. Not only that a few missiles broke off from the pack and begin to head in different directions as several missiles stayed on target.

"Get Our Missile system online and engage those Nukes And where are those other Missiles going?" The G.U.N commander call out to the staff seeing if anyone had projections on those Missiles destinations.

"The rest are heading for Central city"

"WHAT?"

That got the commander attention looking back at the screen of the Missiles heading straight towards Central City. The crown jewel and Political capital of the United Federations, it will be a catastrophe if those hit key sections of the city, not only that it will cause massive destruction as well not to mention the citizens living there too.

 _"That's where the 'Summit' being held at"_

He look over at one of the G.U.N soldiers scrambling at the controls which would be use to activate G.U.N Missile defenses.

"Is our defenses online yet?"

"No sir, we can't seem to get them online, not only that I'm getting reports of our own Nukes being launch as well"

"What do you mean 'Our' own Nukes have just been launch" the commander snap at the soldier.

Before the Soldier could even respond someone yell something about 'Inbound Nukes' before the room engulf into flames, vaporizing everything and everyone in its path.

A loud explosion is seen outside of the base showing a huge mushroom cloud rising high into the sky with orange-reddish fire seen inside the smoke with it. A huge shockwave is followed when the nuke hit its target, knocking anything or anyone in its path follow by the ground kicking up like a tidal wave causing cracks in the ground to form up before collapsing into the earth below.

Such destruction being cause along with the remaining Nukes hitting their targets at the Base wiping it off the face of Mobius and destroying the Nature and mountains surrounding it. Off in the distance more mushroom clouds are seen in Central City destroying everything in its path, buildings getting knock over, the ground kicking up the gravel cement, cracks forming in the city before giving away as buildings fell into the ground.

So much destruction of the once beautiful capital of the United Federation now gone. Central city was no more and whoever survived the Nukes wouldn't make it through the radiation starting seep into the ruins of the city.

-m-

"Ma'am...apparently...Central city been completely wipe off the map or...Mobius to be exact"

A small sigh of relief escape her lips as she stood near the back of the command room watching her group monitor the situation happening right now. She had her body leaning against the railing staring out at the holographic globe in the center of the room showing red triangles proceeding to their destinations.

The room she's in wasn't very large but big enough for her group since each Jackal in the room were part of the 'Milita' with Military training and technical training too since dealing with this kind of tech wasn't her thing. Pretty interesting too watch but difficult to deal with if she were at the controls.

"I see, such a pity the United Federations capital didn't make it...what about G.U.N itself?" She ask very curiously, her right sharp metal glove taping the railing with her back to the uniform Jackal speaking to her.

"Uhh...as of right now, it seems G.U.N fired all of their own Nukes too, they're being track right now as the first set of Nukes were launch right after that live broadcast"

"Where were they launch from?"

"Uh, we can't locate the source where they were launch but trajectory data suggests it may have been launch from Artika"

"The cold contienent of Mobius guess that's where the live broadcast was at, anyway setting aside the Trajectory and Broadcasts, you still haven't told me the Status of G.U.N" she said sternly turning fully around to face the Jackal who looked too nervous to even look at her.

She really wants too know the status of the G.U.N organization and Military they've been a thorn in her side for so long placing sanctions on the Valley all because of political reasons and stuff that she would never give them due to their greed and hunger for power

Before the Jackal could speak up the room began to vibrate violently with stuff being knocked over, lights beginning to flicker on and off, Jackals falling over trying to hold onto something while a few collide into each other.

"What's going on-!" She never finish speaking before falling over and hitting her head on the railing knocking her out cold while the room shook more violently like an earthquake.

-m-

Even Jackal Squad tried to keep their balance but the room shook so violently that the four of them on the couch flew through the air crashing into one another and falling into a dogpile.

It was Hunter, Leng, Linda landing on her back and finally Seth landing on top of her. All four completely knocked out with the tv falling on top of Seth showing a news report of other countries firing of their Nukes as well.

-m-

Screaming is heard within the room as Starline sighs abit flipping the machine off rubbing his head. Something wasn't right that massive electric shock should've return the doctor back to normal. He might need more volts, things were just getting started but the room begin to vibrate a little on and off which really distracted him from his work.

 _"Damn Earthquakes, at a time like this"_

"Hey Starline, you better get a look at the News right now seems something serious is going" Rough called out to the Platypus

"And what could be so important on the news at this moment?" He replied back looking over at the tv the two skunk brothers were watching.

The news reporter on the tv answered his questions and they were really dire.

 ** _"If you are seeing this, we uh h-have confirmed reports of Nukes impacting...major cities around the globe and destroying each and every base...uh around Mobius...we don't know how this zzzkgh happen...but it seems the End zzzkkkght arrived Zzzkght Zzzzkrkght The Automic Age we all feared has come to pass...after Zzzzkrgh the first Nukes were fired, G.U.N fired theirs...we don't know Zzzzkrght but we have more reports of other countries around Mobius firing off their nukes as well...we can only kkkkkrgght..."_**

The Television went to complete Static as both skunk brother looked at each other then over at Starline who seemed very interested in what they just heard.

 _"So the end of the world has arrived hmmm, I'll look into this after the doctor operation is done"_

Flipping the switch back on, he grinned watching the Doctor scream in pain as the skunk brothers watch in surprise Starline didn't seem shock by what they heard. He only cared about bringing the good doctor back to normal even as the room began to shake violently.

-m-

A heavy door is heard slamming shut follow by the sounds of mechanical locks locking into place and the sound of a wheel turning before the ground shook causing two mobians to loose their balance and tumble down a small flight of stairs one landing on their back the other one landing on top of them.

"Mmmph mmmmph" a muffled voice response trying to push the one on top of them off.

"Aah Sorry Sorry" a voice panic before getting off of the one they were on top of.

When they got off them, they got a good look at the mobian muzzle turning abit red before looking away.

"S-Sorry"

 _"No need to apologize...,"_ a quiet female voice said looking away hearing explosions out but glance over at the mobian that landed on top of them wanting to make sure they were okay _"a-are you Okay?"_

The mobian they were looking at looked like a Lemur and judging by the voice and appearance it was a lady. Shaking their head they got up and clutch their hips.

"Why did you bring me here?" The female lemur asked as she got up and dust her clothes surprised this stranger would bring her to this underground bunker.

A deep breath escape the wolf lips before fully turning to face the lemur.

 _"I didn't expect...anyone to be out here...you happen to be in the path...and,"_ the wolf looks away over at the door the two of them locked up together as another loud explosion is heard in the distance _"couldn't leave you out...there alone to die.."_

The lemur slowly nods her putting a hand on her chest seeing how kind it was for this stranger to bring her safety from the world ending outside.

"Thank you ma'am...that's very kind of you"

 _"Your welcome"_ the female wolf slowly nods while placing her 'Scope Mask' over her face and looks down a hallway motioning the lemur to follow her to which she complys looking around to figure out what exactly what was inside the underground bunker they were in.

 _"I get the feeling we'll be staying her for awhile"_

The lemur had no idea how right she was.


End file.
